Upon A Full Moon
by Lizzee
Summary: Harry & Hermione Fic...


I HATE writing mushy-crap. All the fluff stuff bothers me. And further more I am no good at it. So please tell me how horrible I did and if I should take it down for being embarrassed for even putting it up. Nothing belongs to me but the plot, Kat and Rose. Everything else belongs to JKR.

**__**

Upon a Full Moon

The stars are shining,

The bright moon is full,

And I am pining,

Just to be with you…

Hermione sighed and turned off the radio. 

"Stupid mushy songs," she spoke aloud, "they just don't make sense."

Or at least so she thought. Secretly only one person has been on her mind since she graduated from Hogwarts. And she has wished to meet him again but it seems impossible. Plus, what if he didn't feel the same about her?

"Hermi!" Ginny came bouncing into the room. "Tomorrow is a full moon!"

"So?!?" Hermione snapped. Ginny, Kat, (Ginny's best friend) and Hermione have rented a flat for the past year. They are waiting until each can afford their own house, or marry someone with enough money to buy one. But in Hermione's opinion, she should have never agreed to this. She was being driven insane!

"Don't you ever pay attention? Strange things happen on full moons, and sometimes people go crazy!"

"Strange things do not happen! And people can't get any crazier than you have driven me!"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Forget I brought I up." And Ginny stomped out of the room.

"Ginny and her nonsense old wives tales!" Hermione muttered to know one and went to her bedroom.

~*~

"Harry!" Ron yelled from the kitchen door.

"Hold on, just a minute!" he yelled back.

Right after graduation, three years ago, Harry used the rest of his small fortune to buy a nice house in the suburbs of London, then found a job in the ministry as an auror. Ron and his wife, Rose, {A/N: Don't they deserve eachother? Faith, Emma, I am requiring feedback!} live just down the street. Obviously they have planned this. 

"Sorry, I had to escape Rose!" He gasped.

"What did you do this time?" 

"I, erm, sorta, she is on some big cleaning frenzy?"

"Nice try, I will leave it there I suppose."

"I wonder how Hermi and Ginny are doing…" Ron wondered out loud, (obviously trying to change the subject) he hadn't spoken to his little sister and his best friend in about a year. Both he and Harry had been too busy, and the three of them worked in different departments of the Ministry. Not to mention at different times. 

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry answered pretending not to care. He missed her a lot. Maybe too much for a friend, but then again, nah she had no feelings towards him. Plus, she was always so wrapped up in her work she probably wouldn't notice if she did.

Ron gave him a funny look, "You never got over her did you?"

~*~

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" Hermione asked cheerfully, despite her bad mood.

"Hey, is this Hermi?"

"Mh-hm," she replied not thinking. She had changed a lot since Hogwarts. She became a little skinnier, got contacts, had her teeth evened, and took drastic measures to get her hair to smooth out. Well, basically, she started to look really pretty. With that came problems, sometimes obnoxious guys from the office would call her up for a date. She would put them down nicely and move on with life. She thought this was one of those calls.

"Umm, hi. We haven't talked for a while," the voice sounded slightly nervous, but she couldn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" she asked now getting really confused.

"Harry," the voice answered.

~*~

"I talked to her last night," Harry said to Ron.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Just I miss you and Ron, and chattered a bit about her job," he sighed.

"Oh sorry."

"She sounded like Ginny trying to talk to Malfoy a few years back."

Ron laughed, "That has got to be hilarious. She's our best friend, Hermi just hasn't talked to you in a while. She was probably just a bit nervous."

"Yeah…"

~*~

Hermione sighed and looked at her clock. Saturday the fourteenth of October, time is 4:15 p.m. Special events: Full Moon.

"If Ginny's blabber is true, then Harry called me last night because it was Friday the thirteenth? But doesn't that bring bad luck?" She sighed and rolled over on her bed. She had laid there all afternoon thinking, mainly about Harry. But yesterday had brought her bad luck. She finally realized how heart-broken she was that Harry didn't love her.

She got up, grabbed her jacket and left with a simple "I am going out for a walk to clear my head!" to the others.

"Hasn't she been clearing out her head all afternoon?" Kat asked Ginny.

"That's what I thought…."

~*~

It was a perfect, crisp autumn afternoon. Harry was thinking about an assortment of things. _What was it Ginny always babbled about? Full moons bring good luck? No, that wasn't it. They bring bad luck? No that was yesterday. That's why talking to Hermi did no good. _He sighed._ Oh yeah! Strange stuff happens on full moons, people act completely unlike they usually do. Wasn't that in our history book? Some wizard charmed the moon to cause changes in emotions on full moons. Although it was only supposed to work on muggles, the spell backfired and it effected everyone, especially witches and wizards. I think that's right…_

Harry was busy looking at the slowly darkening sky when he heard a voice he thought he recognized…

__

"The stars are shining…"

~*~

Hermione couldn't help singing that annoying song she had heard on the radio yesterday. It was stuck in her head for it was played at least twenty times a day!

"Just to feel your arms around me,

lovin' me for who I am,

not for who I'm meant to be…"

"Hermi?" Harry called out.

Hermione jumped. There was a figure of a tall man in the near distance walking towards her.{Does that make sense?} As he came closer she could tell it was Harry. Hermione noticed her heart beat faster and she started to feel a bit light-headed.

He finally reached Hermione and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear not even sure why, he had talked to Hermi on the phone last night. 

"I know," she replied. "And Harry?"

"Hum?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he let go of her to study her face for a moment. Ron was right, she had changed a lot over the past three years. But a moment was all he got. For he was suddenly easing his lips over hers, without even thinking. But he snapped back, realizing what he was doing, and thinking she didn't like him for more than a friend. 

"Harry," She whispered, eyes still closed. 

He grinned and leaned back down towards her face, realizing for the first time, that all along she had been in love with him too.

Later that evening they were still walking through the small park, hand in hand. When Harry turned to her and looked into Hermione's eyes and asked the one question that would change her life forever. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. 

"Hermione, I love you more than you could ever imagine. Would you please except this ring, and show that you feel the same?"

She was shocked but knew the answer, "Do you just happen to always carry an engagement ring around with you everywhere?"

"Possibly, or maybe I have just carried it around since the day I found I loved you."

"Aww, how sweet."

"Hermi?"

"Of course, I will marry you, if you promise to kiss me again…"

All he could do was grin…

ACK! I hate writing mushy crap. Please review and tell me how pathetic it was!

~*~Liz


End file.
